Diários Cruzados
by Serennithy
Summary: O que que acontece quando as melhores amigas de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley fazem uma aposta sobre os mesmos? InHogwarts [CAP. 1 ON] Pôr Gisele Weasley e Serennithy. Leiam o aviso peloamordedeus.
1. A Detenção

**Capítulo 1 – Detenção**

Argh. Fala a sério. Porquê que eu fui fazer aquela estúpida aposta? Acho que nada me vai dar mais trabalho na vida. E ainda por cima ter aturar aquela INSUPORTAVÉL da Farrel. Parece que é tão puxa-saco como a Weasley.

Melhor contar quem sou eu e como tudo começou né? O meu nome é Serena Thompson. Estou no 7º ano de Hogwarts nos Slytherin. Sou sangue puro claro. Das melhores famílias. Foi ai que eu conheci o Draco. Numa festa. Andei em Durmstrang até o ano passado, mas com a morte do professor Karkaroff e o fecho da escola fui obrigada a mudar. A minha mãe queria que eu fosse para uma escola que dessem importância ao sangue, mas eu quis vir para Hogwarts. Na verdade, a única razão que me fez vir foi o Draco. Nós já ficamos sabe? Quem não ia querer ficar com aquele loiro gostoso. Mas acho que nos damos melhor como amigos. Bem agora voltando ao que importa. Eu. Quando eu pedi transferência a minha mãe exigiu que eu ficasse nos Slytherin (na verdade acho que a única equipa que presta nessa escola. Os gryffindor são um bando de puxas-sacos traidores de sangue e sangues de lama mesmo. Os Hupplepuff não passam de uns idiotas sem cérebro e os rawenclaw uns marrões sem interesse), mas a chata da professora McGonagall insistiu que eu passasse pela cerimónia de selecção. Passei a maior vergonha da minha vida. Exprimentar o chapéu no meio daqueles pigmeus do primeiro ano. E o mais ultrajante é que o chapéu queria me pôr nos Gryffindor!! Como se! Isso foi apenas há 1 mês. Eu e o Draco somos os melhores amigos e andamos sempre juntos quando aquela vaca da Parkinson não anda atrás dele. De qualquer maneira, eu sou alta, tenho cabelo preto, olhos pretos e sou bem morena. Sou magra (comparando com aquela vaca gorda da Parkinson) e não tem muita gente que fica comigo. Convencida? Sim. Bonita? Não.

Agora voltando a aposta. Tudo começou ontem. Tão recente. Eu acho que bebi ontem e não me apercebi. Como é que eu fui apostar aquilo com a Farrel. A FARREL. A melhor amiga daquela traidora de sangue, suja e pobre. Bem, tudo começou quando eu a transfigurei num porquinho da índia no corredor. Tudo bem podia ter escolhido um sítio mais discreto. Mas aquele corredor estava tão cheio de gente e eu simplesmente não resisti. Assim a Farrel ia passar a maior vergonha da vida dela. E essa ideia me fez feliz.

"Agora sim Farrel teu verdadeiro tamanho!" gritei eu.

Claro que toda a gente se riu a minha volta. Menos a insuportavél da Weasley. A Farrel e ela são inseparavéis. Traidor de sangue e sangue de Lama. Combinação explosiva! Bem de qualquer maneira, a Farrel teve a ideia genial de se meter dentro da manga da minha camisa. Claro que me deu ataque do riso. Até que o Draco agarrou ela. Bem eu fiquei envergonhada. Ela tava no DECOTE da minha camisa. Acho que fiquei da cor dos malditos cabelos da weasley. Tudo bem que ele já viu meu decote. Mas pôr lá a mão. Em público. Quero dizer, não é k me importasse. Quer dizer... Argh esquece. Bem, quando o Draco tava estrangulando a Farrel, a Weasel, quero dizer a Weasley fez um feitiço de convocação (afinal a Weasley não é tão burra assim), e a Farrel voou direitinha para a mão dela. E o pior aconteceu. A McGonagall apareceu. Se ainda fosse o Snape, tudo bem. Não tinhamos detenção e ficava tudo bem. Mas a McGonagall. Deus.

"O que que esse está passando aqui, Senhorita Weasley?" disse ela naquela voz irritante que eu NÃO suporto.

"A Thompson…" começou ela.

"NUNCA MAIS DIGA O MEU NOME SUA TRAIDORA DE SANGUE MALDITA" gritei eu. Tudo bem que me descontrolei mas fazer o quê.

"GANHA VERGONHA NA CARA SERENA." gritou ela "NÃO PASSAS DE UMA APOIANTE DE QUEM NÓS SABEMOS QUE PERDEU NA GUERRA.

Ai perdemos o controlo. Eu me atirei para cima da Weasley e começei socando ela esquecendo que a McGonagall estava ali. Dai, a maldita Farrel vinha para cima de mim, mas o Draco a afastou com um feitiço. Até que…

"DETENÇÃO! HOJE. BIBLIOTECA. TODOS." gritou McGonagall. Já sei porque aquela velha é tão feia. De tanto se irritar cria ruga.

XxXxX

Eu já estive encrencada na minha vida antes, mas nunca com a intensidade com que estou agora. Acho que foi porque fiquei muito mais do que vinte minutos próxima de Thompson, A Nojenta, e as idiotices dela me pegaram, meio como vírus, sabem?

Bom, é melhor eu me apresentar antes... você sabe... de explicar o porquê que estou tão ferrada.

Sou Amber Farrel, tenho dezesseis anos, cabelos escuros, olhos escuros, pele branca e de nacionalidade francesa. Estudei por algum tempo na Beauxbatons, mas meu pai (bruxo) teve que se mudar para a Inglaterra comigo e minha mãe (trouxa) e eu fui transferida de colégio.

Fiz a seleção junto com as criancinha do primeiro ano – a maioria eram adoráveis, salvo exceções como as pequenas cobras que se encaminharam à Sonserina – e fui selecionada para a Grifinória.

Fiquei feliz, porque ouvira dizer que era a melhor casa, das pessoas mais dignas e corajosas, e logo fiz amizade com uma ruiva muito bonita, mas de temperamento forte, chamada Virgínia Weasley.

E, claro, o maravilhoso irmão dela, Ronald Weasley.

Bom, só sei que, depois que Minerva brigou com todos nós e nos informou, de maneira não muito cortês, que teríamos detenção _juntos_, Gina e eu estávamos fulas da vida, xingando até a primeira geração de Serena Thompson, A Nojenta, e Draco Malfoy, A Fuinha Esnobe.

Sentamo-nos no sofá, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e começamos a pensar em uma maneira de nos vingarmos, quando um certo moreno de olhos verdes sentou-se em frente à nós duas e comentou, como quem não quer nada.

"Ouvi alguns boatos...", começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros, e vi Gina acompanhar o movimento com os olhos, admirada.

Certo, então, ela ainda gostava dele.

Diz que não.

Jura que superou.

Mas ainda gosta dele.

"Se for o boato de que teremos detenção com o Malfoy e a Thompson", disse Gina, quando pareceu recuperar o controle "Sim, é verdade. E, não, não queremos falar sobre isso"

Foi então que Ronald, o amor da minha vida – bom, pelo menos, tem sido nos últimos três meses -, sentou-se ao lado do melhor amigo e disse.

"Já estamos sabendo de quase tudo. Mas... Porquinho da índia? Certamente, a Thompson está perdendo a criatividade", disse, contendo um riso.

"Foi bem humilhante, porém", corei furiosamente e ele riu, abertamente agora.

"Temos certeza de que foi", disse uam voz cortante às minhas costas, e virei-me para fitar Hermione Granger, A Idiota – ok, não liguem, eu tenho mania de fazer isso, sabe? Pôr um Adjetivo que descrevas as pessoas. "Mas Harry e Rony estão ocupados. Temos muito o que fazer e pesquisar", disse, puxando Rony pelo braço "Venha!", ordenou, puxando-o pelo Salão Comunal.

"Ai, Mione!", reclamou ele, depois me deu um sorrisinho extremamente _sexy_ e disse "Até, Amber!"

Sorri de volta.

"Tchauzinho, Rony", com meu sotaque francês que, não tenho idéia do porquê, mas ele parece amar.

Tudo ficou silencioso novamente.

"Odeio essa sua amiguinha", resmunguei.

"Hum?", fez Gina, distraída.

"A Granger", murmurei.

"Oh, sim. É verdade, ela é um pouco possessiva, em relação ao Rony...", murmura Gina, dando de ombros "Acho que se gostam"

"Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas, querida! Nem brinque.", Gina riu, mas quando seus olhos caíram sobre o relógio, ela esfregou o rosto.

"Merda", eu fiz, já adivinhando o que ela falaria.

"Vamos, está na hora"

"Maldita Thompson. Eu vou matá-la. É sério!!", acrescentei, irritada.

Gina deu uma risadinha.

"Mas antes, teríamos que matar o Malfoy, seu Guarda Costas"

"Ora, veja só! Dois coelhos em um cajadada só?", ironizei.

Saímos juntas em direção à biblioteca.  
XxXxX

Bem depois daquela velha chata e aborrecida ter marcado as horas da detenção, eu e o Draco fomos para a nossa Sala comum.

"Draco, porque que se meteu? Agora vai ter de ir junto comigo para a detenção com aquelas idiotas" disse para ele. Na verdade eu achei muito lindo o que ele fez mas eu não ia dizer para ele. Muito lindo menos na parte que ele agarrou meu decote, literalmente.

"Sim, claro. E ia deixar você ser espancada por uma filha de uma coelha e uma sangue de lama." disse ele. Ele age como meu irmão mais velho. É um pouco chato. Ele quase que azarou o Blaise quando ele me deixou. E olha que o Blaise é o melhor amigo dele.

"Ok. Está na hora de qualquer maneira. Vamos?"

"Sim claro. Vou concretizar meu maior sonho. Conviver com coelhos falantes." Ok não teve piada mas eu ri na mesma.

Daí que fomos para a biblioteca. O Draco é meio chato as vezes. É como ter um papai zelando pela virgindade da filha. Se bem que eu bem vi a zelação pela minha virgindade quando ele ficava comigo.

Bem de qualquer maneira, eu e o Draco fomos indo até a biblioteca. Quando lá chegamos a sangue de lama e o filhote de coelho já lá estavam.

"Weasley, Weasley…" disse o Draquinho fofo com aquela voz que eu amo "então a garota modelo pegou detenção. E eu pensando que você era tão anja como a sabe-tudo-granger."

"Se cale Malfoy" rosnou o coelho. Ora essa é nova. Coelhos rosnam?

"Mmm. Desculpe esqueci. Você não pode ser como a Granger. Ela tem miolos." falou ele com aquele sorriso de desprezo que só ele sabe fazer.

"Malfoy vai catar coquinho – Não, não foi a weasley. Foi a Sangue de Lama da Farrel. Será que aquele porca da índia não sabe ficar calado?" Afinal não foi ela que virou Devorador da Morte."

Ai o Draco (oh ele fica tão fofo irritado) tirou a varinha e ia azarar a Farrel (porque deus? Porque que não permitiu que o Draco a azarasse?) quando a chata da McGonagall apareceu.

"OUTRA VEZ?" gritou ela. Eu juro que se essa velha decrépita continua gritando como grita todo o dia comigo, eu dou em DOIDA. "VAMOS LOGO. Vocês vão limpar todo o armário de poções do professor Snape e não saiem de lá enquanto não acabarem."

Eu fiquei chocada. O Armário era minúsculo. Ela queria o que? Que eu me virasse e desse beijo na Farrel. Yuck. De qualquer maneira a Farrel pensou o mesmo que eu pela cara dela. Daí seguimos a McGonagall até ao armário e ela fechou-nos lá dentro.

"Ah que lindo. Vamos limpar-nos uns aos outros assim." disse eu.

XxXxX

"Ah, que lindo! Vamos limpar-nos uns aos outros assim", disse a retardada da Thompson.

"Limpar você e o Malfoy? Só com esse espanador? HAUIHAIUHAIUHA Só pode ser uma piada, certo, Thompson? Para limpar vocês dois, só com um tanque de água de uns trocentos litros! E muito sabão.", acrescentei "Aí, bem, vocês fossem ficar um pouco mais limpos. Ou melhor, menos sujos."

Gina abafou um sorriso.

"Pelo menos, Farrel, nós somos sujos por fora, e você quem tem lama escorrendo pelas veias?", perguntou o idiota do Draco Malfoy.

Lá vem ele com aquela estúpida ladainha de 'sangue ruim'.

"É verdade, Farrel. Por que você não cala a sua boca e fica na sua?", perguntou a Thompson e eu quis socá-la.

"Só se você calar a _sua_ e poupar o meu ouvido de ouvir essa voz horrível", irritou-se Gina.

Thompson pegou a varinha e eu me precipitei, pegando a minha e apontando para o nariz dela.

"Hey, Gina, será que a Thompson ficaria um _pouco_ mais bonitinha com um nariz de porco?", perguntei e Gina deu um risinho.

"Oh, mais bonita? Acho que só se nascer de novo, mas podemos tentar..."

Draco Malfoy pegou sua varinha e apontou para mim.

"Recolha sua varinha, Farrel, ou teremos um sério problema aqui", disse, lentamente, aparentando estar calmo.

Foi a vez de Gina.

"Olhe como fala com a minha amiga, Malfoy", irritou-se "Abaixe a sua varinha, ou eu vou te transformar em um _hermafrodita_. E acredite-me, eu sou bem capaz de fazê-lo", disse ela, séria.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Você sabe muito bem que não conseguiria nem mesmo transfigurar uma vareta em uma minhoca, Weasley!"

"Quer fazer um teste, Malfoy?", perguntou ela.

"Merlim, vocês dois...", resmungou Thompson, pegando a varinha e apontando-a para mim "Abaixe a varinha ou a coisa vai ficar séria!"

Eu ri.

"Tudo bem", e abaixei "Além do mais, não é minha culpa se você não sabe se defender sozinha", e comecei a limpar o armário.

Ela espumou de raiva, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu a petrifiquei. E comecei a gargalhar, perante o olhar "ah, sua desgraçada" que Draco Malfoy me lançou.

Merlim, como o odeio...

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Ah, não... não de novo...

Eu e Gina nos viramos lentamente.

"Er... Olá, professora Minerva", disse Gina, hesitante "A... a senhora está muito bonita hoje?", tentou.

"Mais uma detenção. E estou falando sério", disse ela.

Na verdade, foi meio que uma ameaça.

Eu, hein?

Tudo isso por causa da fuinha júnior da Thompson?

XxXxX

"Mais uma detenção. E estou falando sério", disse ela.

Ah sim. Claro. Mais uma detenção. Eu quase que começei dando pulinhos de alegria. Sem falar daquela idiota. Eu não me sei defender sozinha? Humpf. Se a McGonagall não tivesse entrado ela ia ver quem é que não se sabe defender sozinha. De qualquer maneira, a velha FINALMENTE reparou que o armário era pequeno demais e mandou eu e a Thompson limpar outro armário. Eu fiquei contente. Pelo menos não ia ficar tão desconfortavél. Isso foi o meu primeiro erro. Eu ia ficar no mesmo armário que a Thompson. A THOMPSON. A pessoa que eu mais odeio nesse mundo. E o Draco (coitadinho) ia ficar com a Weasley.

"Está esperando o que, idiota?" murmurou a Thompson com aquela voz idiota. "Vamos logo."

"Querendo ficar sozinha comigo? Desculpe, mas não sou dessas". Disse eu, dando um sorrisinho de escárnio.

Claro que ela ficou vermelha de raiva e não falou mais nada. De qualquer maneira fomos andando para o armário e começamos limpando.

"Espero que o seu amiguinho Malfoy não tente nada com a Gina, senão…" quem é que ela pensa que é? O Malfoy nunca ia tocar numa sangue de lama.

"Humpf. Como SE o Malfoy tocasse nela."

"Ele tocou em você, não foi?". Sim. Eu não bati nela. Mas foi por pouco. Ela estava começando a me irritar.

"Que piada Thompson. Ah ah ah. Pelo menos os rapazes me tocam. Ao contrário de certos Ron's Weasleys." Ponto para mim.

"Thompson. Eu estou te avisando" O que que ela ia fazer? Duvido muito que ela fosse fazer alguma coisa.

"Ohh. Que medo. O que que vai fazer? Me morder com seus dentes de rato?" E dei uma dentada no ar. Oh sim. Agora ela ficou vermelha.

"Thompson. Já que se axa tão esperta e digna, vamos fazer uma aposta" disse ela, ignorando o que eu falei. Claro que pensei logo que era estranho. A Farrel NUNCA perde uma hipótese de responder a um insulto meu. "Eu aposto que o Malfoy não consegue chegar perto sequer da Gina…"

"Okey." Disse sem pensar. Esse foi o meu maior erro. EU DEVIA TER PENSADO. "Eu aposto que ele consegue pegar a Gina."

"Apostado." E apertamos as mãos.

**Continua…**

**N/A:** Gente é a Seh postando \o/. Sim a mesma Seh que é a musa de 7 Minutos no Paraíso! Portanto Fic Nova por mim e pela Gis. :D Nós nos amamos e decidimos escrever isso! Já está escrito há MESES. Mas eu nunca tinha inspiração. Até que um dia ela chegou e escrevemos quase 4 capítulos no mesmo dia. E ai está o 1º \o/.

Comentem ;D.

Bjus, Seh.


	2. Aviso!

**Aviso:**

Gente. Só para esclarecer algumas coisas que eu não falei, porque aqui a lerda tava morrendo de sono quando postou. A ideia surgiu há MUITO tempo porque a Gis leu a minha shor-fic e gostou. Dai que nós pensamos que era uma boa ideia fazer uma juntas, porque viramos amigas e talz.  
Depois. PERDOEM pela falta de pontuação na parte da Serena. É que a Gis escreve a Amber (que é baseada nela xD) e eu escrevo a Serena (que é baseada em mim própria, mas um pouquinho mais fria xP). E eu não uso muita pontuação no pc e acabou saindo aquela tosquice. Perdoem ..!

Terceiro. Provavelmente, eu e a Gis vamos demorar um pouco para postar o 2º capítulo, porque lendo a fic, tá indo RÁPIDO demais. E assim a fic vai acabar nuns 10 capítulos minúsculos. Sem falar que os próximos capitúlos se baseiam demasiado na Amber e na Serena, que no Draco e na Gina. Eu ainda não falei com a Gis sobre isso, mas presumindo que ela concorda vamos ter de mudar isso também.

Quarto. Decididamente. Precisamos de betar isso antes de postar, porque eu assusto-me com os meus erros de português. E se eu usar alguma palavra estranha perdoem de novo a autora, porque eu sou de Portugal ...

E é só isso! Espero que leiam isso e talz :.

Bjus, Seh


End file.
